Quidditch
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El primer partido de James Sirius en Hogwarts, sintió la emoción, la libertad y la euforia; pero también se divirtió sacando de quicio a todos ¿Por qué no pedir una cita en mitad del partido? ¿Por qué no reír con los comentarios de Jordan?/ Este fic participa en el reto temático de Noviembre "Quiddicth" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Quidditch" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Quidditch**

.

— ¡Y este es el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada! ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!

Los abucheos se alzaron instantáneamente desde las graderías de cada casa, una parte rojo y dorado y otra verde y plata. Desde el aire los dos equipos tomaron su posición a la espera del comienzo del tan esperado partido. Los capitanes se dieron la mano retándose con la mirada al tiempo que al barullo aumentaba.

—Buen paso, James —Fred Weasley, pelirrojo y moreno río divertido desde su sitio al divisar entre las graderías los carteles que se alzaban en la zona de Gryffindor. Un montón de muchachitas enamoradizas los agitaban, decían: ¡James Potter, invencible y sexy!

— ¡Eh, que falto Sirius! —se quejó el muchacho ajustándose las gafas y sonriendo ladinamente — ¡Es James Sirius!

Instantáneamente el cartel cambió a como lo deseaba el muchacho.

La sonrisa de James Sirius Potter se ensanchó y se hizo casi engreída. Era su primer partido oficial en Hogwarts, pero sabía jugar prácticamente mucho antes de caminar, lo llevaba en la sangre por ambas partes. Su madre había sido una jugadora profesional de la Arpias de Holyhead antes de convertirse en periodista para el profeta, y una de las labores extracurriculares de su padre (El niño-que-vivió, El Elegido, El salvador del mundo mágico y todos los nombres que quisieran darle) era jugar quidditch como buscador.

La sensación de volar era algo que no se comparaba con nada y James lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa, incluso más que las bromas. Quería nuevos desafíos, en su familia tenía bastantes, sus propios hermanos eran en ya de por sí oponentes dignos, pero quería ver lo que Hogwarts podía ofrecerle. Había esperado ese día desde que pisó el castillo y se había encargado de que todo fuese genial y perfecto, dos años en espera le habían vuelto inquieto.

Por eso estaba que no cabía en gozo de sí mismo y prácticamente se convirtió en un borrón rojo y dorado cuando el silbato sonó.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por James Potter de Gryffindor…y si, señoritas, es él ¡El incomparable, el invencible, el…!

— ¡Jordan!

—Lo siento, profesor.

Matt Jordan, amigo incuestionable de Fred Weasley y James Potter era el comentarista del partido. Un malhumorado profesor de barba incipiente estaba a su costado vigilándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, aparentemente enfadado de haber sido obligado a observar el partido. Más allá, en las graderías los primos y amigos de James reían a más no poder, era increíblemente divertido escuchar los comentarios de Jordan, que fiel a su padre no solo se limitaba a narrar el partido sino que añadía su propio punto de vista a todo.

—Como decía, el gran descubrimiento de Chris Wood, Potter (que estaba en reserva desde hace dos años), está en posesión de la quaffle…buen pase a Fred Weasley de Gryffindor (no se desmayen, muchachas)…y otra vez Potter…Weasley y Potter…bonito equipo el par de primos…la cazadora Juliana Thomas de Gryffindor se apresura a mantenerles el vuelo…excelente coordinación…oh, no, esa bludger debió doler, cortesía directa de nuestra ardiente y explosiva golpeadora Dominique Weasley de Slytherin ¡Aplausos para la pelirroja! (lo ve, profesor, soy imparcial)…Potter esquiva la siguiente bludger, por poco no le parte la cara…se nota el cariño de familia…el cazador Basile Nott le cierra el paso, buena jugada de Slytherin, y la serpiente…quiero decir, Nott en posesión de la quaffle…Thomas va como águila y le arrebata la quaffle ¡Sí!...y de nuevo Potter y Weasley juntos … van hacia la meta…rodean a Mark Stewart, confunden a Emer Flint ¡Ojala se caiga! (Es una broma, profesor) …el campo está libre y van con todo…el guardián de Slytherin, Darren Zabini, se prepara...y ¡Falla! (Jajaja, en su cara) ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de Gryffindor llenaron el aire con júbilo contrastando fuertemente con las quejas del equipo verde y plata.

El primer gol cortesía de James Sirius había avivado el partido casi al inicio, el muchacho de trece años con un notable talento se revolvió el cabello castaño cobrizo con los ojos brillando de expectativa. Era su primer partido y lo disfrutaba, era como si hubiese jugado para el equipo de su casa antes. Dijo un ¡Sí! bastante audible y chocó palmas con su primo haciendo un extraño vuelo de victoria, el cual tuvieron que parar cuando una bludger golpeó tan cerca de ellos que no les rompió un hueso por cuestión de milímetros. Dominique Weasley, desde su sitio les ofreció una sonrisa taimada y un burlón beso de desafío justo antes de alzar el bate de nuevo, y golpear la otra bludger directo hacia ellos con todo el _amor y cariño_ que les profesaba.

— ¡Amor de familia, señores, eso es! —Jordan se divertía relatando el partido. El profesor de Estudios Muggles rodaba los ojos fastidiado y cansado de estarle regañando —…saben esquivar bien, años de prácticas seguro… mientras tanto Stewart y Flint han aprovechado la ocasión…la quaffle está en posición de Slytherin… Nott coge velocidad, le pasan la quaffle…concentración al máximo…esquiva a Thomas y… ¡va hacia la meta!...Wood se prepara…va a pararlo, no lo duden… ¡Merlín, traigan un sanador! ¡Lo ha matado! ¡Weasley de Slytherin ha matado al guardián de Gryffindor! ¡La bludger le ha dado en el estómago! Wood ha quedado perplejo y sin aire unos segundos…y ahora cae con fuerza ¡Eso definitivamente ha dolido! ¡Que golpe!...para futuras referencias, háganme caso y no mueran ¡no se metan con pelirrojas! Al menos no con las Weasley, habla la voz de la experiencia — Exclamó Jordan con dramatismo, desde las diferentes graderías todas las que respondían a aquel apellido (muchas pelirrojas y una rubia) le fulminaron con la mirada — Y a todo esto ¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN! ¡Nott ha anotado!

Exclamaciones satisfechas y burlonas se extendieron desde las graderías de Slytherin. Resultaba irónico que fuese exactamente por una Weasley que devolvieran la jugada de un Potter. James sonrió ladino, le encantaba ese partido, era más reñido y más peligroso que el que jugaba en casa rodeado de sus padres y primos. Había volado cientos de veces y en esa ocasión con miles de ojos mirándole, con la victoria de su casa sobre los hombros de su equipo podía sentir una eufórica sensación de libertad y fulgor, más grande de lo sentido nunca antes.

Era una emoción difícil de igualar, ahora entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su madre. Era más que simple gusto, era pasión por el quidditch, aunque afortunadamente mucho más moderado que Wood. Tal vez por eso le importaba mucho que sus oponentes fueran igual de talentosos que sus compañeros.

Y eso exactamente era lo que más le interesaba a James Sirius, el talento y la perseverancia. Y por supuesto los retos, eso inevitablemente estaba en su sangre, quería oponentes que le obligaran a hacer los más complicados movimientos, oponentes que hicieran memorable un partido no importaba de la casa que fueran. Al contrario de lo que muchos podían creer, James no había sido criado para tener prejuicios, sencillamente le encantaba molestar a los demás, y Slytherin era un blanco bastante divertido por lo fácil que perdían lo estribos.

—Tengo la impresión de que quiere matarnos —comentó Fred sonriendo abiertamente a James mientras pasaban como una bala en el aire cambiando la quaffle de manos después del contraataque de Slytherin. Cada equipo ya había marcado sus buenos goles y a la falta temporal del guardián de Gryffindor habían tenido que hacer malabares para no quedar pisoteados.

Aquello sin embargo no les quitaba la sonrisa. La snitch aún no había sido vista, ambos buscadores se mantenían lejos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nah, nos ama —James sonrío divertido y burlón — es su manera de demostrarnos cariño…—se apartó cuando el silbido de la blugder atrás le alertó. Dominique no hacía nada más que marcarlos a ellos desde el primer gol — es una Weasley ¿A qué estás orgulloso?

—Extasiado diría yo —Fred se apartó las falsas lágrimas de orgullo y de un solo y potente tiro encestó con todo y guardián.

Matt Jordan celebraba el triunfo de Gryffindor nuevamente.

— ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡SESENTA A CINCUENTA A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡Y Wood ya puede respirar nuevamente!

James río y dio la bienvenida a su capitán golpeándole con la quaffle justo donde momentos atrás había recibido la blugder de Dominique. Wood perdió el escaso color que tenía pero se recuperó lo suficiente para lanzar la pelota al aire nuevamente. Esa vez lo atrapó Juliana y a la par de sus compañeros, James y Fred, pasó como un halcón entre los cazadores contrarios, la bludger del otro golpeador de Slytherin, King, la detuvo solo unos segundos. James se la pasó en grande viendo lo ofendida que estaba su compañera por haber sido opacada por ellos y su adorable primita, y no la detuvo cuando pasó en una increíble floritura entre Fred y él ignorando su ayuda, se alzó con gracia y utilizando su propia escoba se impulsó dando un espectacular tiro que golpeó en la cabeza a Zabini y pasó limpiamente por uno de los aros.

— ¡Buen tiro, Thomas! —exclamó aplaudiendo con todos los demás. Tenía una coordinación inigualable con Fred, su primo, pero Juliana había encajado con ellos con tanta simplicidad que aún se sentía sorprendido y ligeramente impresionado, tenía un estilo muy diferente del de sus primas pero mucho talento que explotar. — ¡Ya decía yo que Wood no era tonto!

—Solo obsesivo —dijo Fred a su lado.

—Y compulsivo —añadió.

—Un tanto agresivo —siguió el pelirrojo.

—Y algo terrorífico —James rodó los ojos.

Juliana resopló y les pasó al lado dándoles golpes en los costados.

— ¡Presten atención, Potter, Weasley!

— ¡Si, señora! —respondieron a coro haciendo el saludo militar para después romper en risas.

La muchacha les miró feo y se alejó a toda velocidad para interceptar la quaffle de las manos de Nott.

James por su parte tuvo una idea, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

—…un magnifico comienzo con la cazadora de Gryffindor…Thomas en posición de la quaffle, los golpeadores de Gryffindor, Dudley y Garret, la cubren… ¡Auch!... Sóbate con disimulo, Flint —toda una ronda de carcajadas de Gryffindor le siguió a su comentario.

—Amigo de James y Fred tenía que ser —Rose Weasley rodó los ojos y prefirió concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos. Había sido arrastrada por sus primas para ver el primer partido de James, pues recién ese año se habían desocupado los puestos de los cazadores. Rose por el contrario a pesar de llevar sangre Weasley en las venas, en ese primer año se notaba a leguas lo poco interesada que estaba en todo eso, cortesía de la genética materna.

—Eres una aburrida —le acusó Alice Longbottom riendo suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no chillo como loca? —Rose estaba indignada.

— ¡Oh, mira! —señaló la muchacha.

James Sirius se había desviado de su objetivo, después de que Juliana hubiese anotado unos tantos le había arrebatado la quaffle dándole un beso burlón y escapando zigzagueando entre las bludger que Dominique se empeñaba en lanzar con fulgor. En ese instante pasando la pelota junto al divertido Fred se habían posicionado a unos metros de las graderías de Slytherin. Por un momento Rose pensó que iría a molestar a Albus pero en realidad parecía molestar a una pequeña muchacha de cabello rojo oscuro.

—…hice una apuesta —James sonrío coqueto.

—Primo, no tientes el destino —Fred se agachó para esquivar la bludger de Dominique al igual que todos los Slytherin. —No con Dominique al menos.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarme? —preguntó la muchacha pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

—Quizá porque…—Flint y Stewart se lanzaron hacia él.

James saltó en el aire tirando la quaffle a su primo, Fred lo atrapó, jugueteó unos metros más allá haciendo que los tres cazadores le persiguieran y luego lo regresó a su primo. No faltaba decir que Juliana Thomas estaba indignada. Wood gritaba desde la portería furioso, Dudley y Garret habían tomado una nueva posición, salvar al par de alborotadores de ser aplastados por la furia de una pelirroja de su familia. Entre los cuatro golpeadores se estaban dando una paliza.

Jordan lo disfrutaba enormemente.

—Potter es la nueva sensación del partido, ¿Dónde está la snitch? ¿Acaso Slytherin conseguirá la victoria? ¿Quién es esa guapa pelirroja? ¡Todo esto y más en unos minutos por su canal favorito!

— ¡JORDAN!

— ¡Directora!

James reía de lo lindo, a unos metros su prima paterna y uno de sus amigos paraban a King y a su propia temperamental prima materna mientras él le ponía sazón al partido. Que para eso estaba James Sirius Potter, para alegrar todo. Voló unos cuantos metros, Fred le siguió, fue hasta los aros y anotó ante el fulgor del equipo.

Luego regresó con la pelirroja.

Para ese entonces Fred había vuelto a coger la quaffle y volvían a sortear a Slytherin, les encantaba sacarles de quicio. Lamentablemente para sus propios compañeros y para los contrarios no había ninguna regla en contra de estar pasando la quaffle de un cazador a otro sin anotar un tanto.

Nott, Flint y Stewart estaban rojos de la furia por la forma en la que estaban siendo humillados, sin embargo no importaba cuán rápido volaran Fred y James anticipaban sus movimientos, volaban a la par, se lanzaban la quaffle, hacían movimientos suicidas y se empeñaban en volver a las graderías de Slytherin con la chica de primero.

—Tu hermana me odia —dijo James.

—Mi hermana piensa que ustedes son unos psicópatas malintencionados —contestó la muchacha tranquilamente.

—Tu hermana tiene miopía —señaló James. Desde las graderías de Ravenclaw, una muchacha también pelirroja miraba con ira en su dirección, unas gafas de montura cuadrada y una expresión de muerte coronaban todo.

—Tú también.

—Cierto, pero yo soy sexy —James se ajustó los lentes con una expresión desdeñosa.

—Tu hermano tiene problemas —le informó Scorpius a Albus unas gradas más abajo.

—Dímelo a mí —el azabache sacudió la cabeza, resignado — ¡James, matarás de un coraje a la directora! Vuelve al partido.

La directora que había decidido posponer sus interminables deberes por la dicha de un buen partido estaba roja de ira, alzando los puños en dirección al mayor de los Potter. James esquivó a su compañera cazadora y le mandó un beso descarado a su directora.

Fred rió.

— ¡Maldito Potter! —chilló Juliana furiosa — ¡El partido no se jugará si tienes la quaffle!

—Bueno, esa es la intención —James sonrió arrogante —Hay que hacer historia ¿No estás de acuerdo, Freddie?

—Completamente de acuerdo, primo —el pelirrojo rió tirando la quaffle hacia el lado contrario del campo. Stewart fue como una flecha hacia él, Nott le siguió pero una bludger de Dudley le paró. La muchacha agitó el bate con una sonrisa burlona.

—…entonces luego de que Potter y Weasley de Gryffindor se cansaran de pasarse la quaffle entre ellos el partido sigue su curso…ahora en posición de Slytherin, Stewart avanza con velocidad, esquiva a Garret…da una vuelta y lanza!...Wood hace una magnifica parada…Thomas se le atraviesa en el camino y Gryffindor de nuevo tiene la quaffle…la cazadora esquiva la budger de Weasley y va con todo…y… ¡Falla!...una lástima…y… ¿Esa no es la snitch?

James y Fred dejaron de jugar y voltearon al igual que resto para mirar.

Los buscadores de ambos equipos, dos chicos de séptimo agudizaron los sentidos, entrecerraron los ojos y se lanzaron con todo.

— ¡Si, señores y señoras! ¡Es la snitch dorada! —Jordan gritaba de la emoción — ¡Davis de Slytherin y Corner de Gryffindor van codo con codo! ¿Quién la atrapara primero? He de recordar que Gryffindor encabeza el partido por diez puntos de ventaja…

Corner sonrió triunfalmente, estiró el brazo casi sintiendo la victoria cuando…

¡ZAS!

A las justas viró para que la buldger de una sonriente Dominique no le amputara la mano.

Davis sonrío arrogante, pero no por mucho tiempo.

¡ZAS!

Eunice Dudley sonrío dulcemente a Dominique Weasley después de lanzar la otra buldger.

Con la confusión la snitch desapareció.

—Las mujeres son de temer… ¡Era una broma, lo juro!...luego del magnífico movimiento de ambas golpeadoras el partido continua su curso…

— ¡Esas son mis primas! —celebró James.

— ¿No tenías una apuesta? —Fred preguntó haciendo movimientos complejos con su escoba — Wood nos matará cuando termine el partido así que termina de una vez.

—Cierto —James buscó de nuevo a la pelirroja que rodó los ojos fastidiada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—Considero que fue un magnifico movimiento de tu parte ponerle el pelo azul a Smith.

—Se lo ganó a pulso.

—Cierto, entonces como decía hice una apuesta.

— ¿Y eso me importa porque…?

—Porque te puedo ayudar a entrar al equipo de Slytherin —la muchacha puso los ojos como platos. James la tenía marcada desde que inició el curso, aparte del hecho de que fuera hermana menor de la chica que le ignoraba con tanto ímpetu — ¿Te interesa ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Una cita.

— ¿Conmigo? —preguntó perpleja la chica.

—No, con tu hermana. Me ha rechazado 440 veces en un año, y, eh, un año tiene solo 365 días —fingió indignarse el muchacho.

La casa de Slytherin por su parte prefería ignorar al muchacho que volaba solo a unos metros de ellos, ya habían gozado suficiente de Potter esos dos años anteriores para saber que no debían meterse en sus asuntos, lo que si sorprendía a todos era que dejase el partido como si nada cuando había estado bastante entusiasmado y de hecho aún lo estaba, pero James estaba haciendo todo eso por una apuesta mejor, las chicas solo le interesaban para una cita y un besuqueo temporal, el quidditch era sagrado pero deseaba los oponentes adecuados. Su hermanito seguramente postularía en un año y con algo de ingenio lograría que los mejores estuvieran en el equipo de las diferentes casas…sino ¿Dónde estaba el chiste?

—Eres extraño.

—Soy fascinante —la corrigió arrogante — ¿Entonces?

—Si digo que sí ¿Te irás?

—Sip.

—Sí.

James sonrío altanero y con un simple movimiento que casi tiró a Fred de la escoba volvió al partido. La sensación de vértigo le fascinaba y entusiasmaba, el tirón en su estómago crecía con los más extraños y suicidas movimientos, consiguió que Juliana le perdonara después de anotar tres tantos más para Gryffindor. La oportuna intervención de su prima adorada, Dominique, le quitó la oportunidad de otros puntos perdidos pero lo compensó el hecho de que Wood parara casi todas las anotaciones de Slytherin, que de verdad que necesitaban carne fresca. Pronto Fred, Juliana y James habían conseguido recuperar el tiempo perdido, James anotó la mitad de los goles de Gryffindor y la otra mitad fue cortesía de Juliana y Fred, la primera que siendo ágil y menuda tenía un talento para quitarle la quaffle a otros y el segundo que tenía un tino certero.

—… ¡Es increíble la recuperación de Gryffindor! —Jordan se deshacía en halagos fingiendo no ver la mirada reprobatoria de la directora — Ahora que los cazadores juegan parejo Slytherin no tiene nada que hacer…quiero decir— se retractó ante la mirada de muerte de la directora —…Nott se ha hecho con la quaffle, avanza directo, esquiva a Thomas y Weasley, una bludger cortesía de Weasley de Slytherin manda de paseo a Potter…Nott sigue adelante, Wood se prepara…oh, un movimiento inteligente… ¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN!

— ¡DOSCIENTO NOVENTA A CIENTO OCHENTA A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!

—Potter tiene nuevamente la quaffle, va directo hacia los aros…Weasley y Thomas le siguen a unos metros ¿Qué pretenden?...King y Weasley de Slytherin se preparan para un doble golpe y ¡ZAS! Lo esquivan…Potter marcha triunfante y se posiciona para un nuevo gol…Zabini no sabrá quién lo golpeó… (Directo al suelo, por favor)

— ¡JORDAN! ¿QUÉ PARTE DE SER NEUTRAL NO ENTIENDES?

—Esteee… ¡Nott y Flint se preparan para el contraataque! Stewart los rodea desde el otro lado…el golpeador de Gryffindor, Garret, lo desvía ¡Buena jugada!...no tan buena después de ese golpe…Dominique Weasley tiene buen brazo…oh, así que es eso ¡Potter y Thomas van al mismo tiempo hacia la meta!...el guardián de Slytherin está confundido ¿A qué aro ira la quaffle? ¿A la izquierda?... ¿a la derecha?... ¡Ahí van!... ¡Al centro! Potter ha tirado la quaffle hacia atrás, Thomas lo intercepta y lo devuelve… un movimiento certero de Fred Weasley a la derecha es la definitiva ¡SÍ! ¡TRESCIENTOS A CIENTO OCHENTA A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!... ¡Y la snitch vuelve a aparecer!

James se detuvo en medio del aire y con ojos inquisitivos observó a los buscadores. Davis y Corner las tuvieron negras, ningún golpeador desaprovechó la oportunidad, especialmente su dulce (ironía) primita pelirroja. Dominique era de armas tomar y una de las razones por las que Slytherin no perdía tan bochornosamente, siempre dejaba a los jugadores del equipo contrario en la enfermería. Cuando Albus ingresara al equipo Slytherin mejoraría enormemente, mientras tanto Corner se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, cogió la snitch y golpeó duro contra el suelo ante los gritos y chillidos de todos.

— ¡SI! —James al igual que el resto del equipo se lanzó hacia su pobre y golpeado buscador y lo ahogaron en un mar de cuerpos, cuando se apartaron estaba inconsciente.

—CON CUATROCIENTOS CINCUENTA PUNTOS LA VICTORIA ES PARA GRYFFINDOR.

Los gritos de celebración fueron como una bomba, Gryffindor llevaba dos años sin ganar la copa de quidditch y ahora tenían renovadas esperanzas, con entusiasmo subieron a los jugadores sobre sus hombros y marcharon hacia el castillo. James se lo pasaba genial, alzó los brazos riendo y bromeando sin parar, compartiendo el júbilo de la victoria y haciendo oídos sordos de los regaños de su capitán. Sus ojos castaños buscaron entre la multitud de estudiantes un punto rojo oscuro, lo encontró segundos después, la muchacha le hizo una mueca de disgusto, cruzó los brazos y se alejó con dignidad. Rodó los ojos más divertido que molesto por esa actitud, y luego buscó a otra muchacha más pequeña entre el grupo de Slytherin, la chica a la que había arrancado la promesa de tener una cita con su hermana, ella por el contrario lo miró por un largo minuto y luego, lentamente, esbozó una bonita sonrisa que pareció hacerla resplandecer.

Fred tuvo que darle un codazo para hacerle despertar.

Uou, eso sí fue extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza, armó la sonrisa matadora de la que estaba tan orgulloso y volvió a la faceta seductora y cínica que acostumbraba a tener. Las chicas suspiraron tontamente, sus primas rodaron los ojos divertidas e irritadas. Sus amigos chocaron palmas y celebraron el número que había montado.

Fred gritó en voz alta que había metido de contrabando Whisky de fuego, arrancando gritos de entusiasmo de algunos y un sonoro quejido de desaprobación de Molly y Rose.

Las ignoró. Esa era su noche, su primer partido, su primera victoria, la primera de muchas.

Había que celebrar, eso era lo primordial, cualquier otra cosa estaba de más.

Estaban ya bastante lejos cuando Eunice se acordó.

— ¿Y Corner?

— ¡Y ASÍ SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS TERMINA EL PARTIDO: EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR ES ABANDONADO POR WHISKY DE FUEGO!...Prioridades primero, mala suerte, Corner.

— ¡Jordan!

—Fue una bromita, directora.

—Más te vale.

—LA CONTRASEÑA DE LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR ES "MINIE"…ESTÁN INVITADOS, EL WHISKY DE FUEGO NO ES UNA BROMITA.

— ¡JORDAN!

Las carcajadas de James y Fred, que rodaron por el suelo de la risa, fue lo único que se terminó escuchando por todo el castillo a través del megáfono que Matt Jordan había abandonado en medio de su huida.

.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué puedo decir? me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :3, creo que la tercera generación da mucho para risas XDDD

Gracias por leer.

Besos

*Se me había olvidado que se añaden 150 puntos al equipo ganador, ya lo arreglé.


End file.
